Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus loaded with applications and a method for controlling the information processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-75088, systems including an image forming apparatus in which extended applications are installed to extend the functionality of the image forming apparatus have been widely used. These systems have an execution environment for running the extended applications separately from a control application for the image forming apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-165772 discusses a technique by which, when a printer driver is installed into an apparatus such as a personal computer with no severe restriction on resources, a plurality of icons is registered and displayed according to a plurality of print settings for one printer.